Linea al corazon
by Ilusion-dark4
Summary: porque gracias a su curiosidad, pudo encontrar un hogar/Datastormshipping/ advertencias adentro.


Línea al corazón.

.-.-.-.

Hace mucho tiempo que no publico nada aquí y es justo y necesario unas cuantas actualizaciones por amor al arte. Pero antes que nada, un par de avisos. Primero que nada, este fick tiene contenido de violencia intrafamiliar, pederastia, edades dispares, mención de prostitución.

Si bien no es mi estilo ser demasiado explicita, aviso para que no haya problemas o reproches. Sin mas preámbulos, ojala les guste corazones.

.-.-.-.

a sus 12 años, Fujiki Yusaku no tenia una vida normal. no es el tipico preadolescente feliz que se anda por la vida saliendo con sus amigos, jugando videojuegos o sintiendo mariposas en el estomago por ver a la niña o niño que le gusta.

no, su vida no es como quisiera pero por lo menos ¿vivía? su casa no es la mas bonita de todas: el color amarillo se ha perdido con el tiempo y las plantas apenas lograr sobrevivir nada mas porque el las riega de vez en cuando. al ingresar ve a sus padres recostados en el sofa, estaba a punto de saludar con un poco de emoción cuando ve el suelo lleno de prendas su madre y otras que no reconocía. era de esas veces que mama traía señores extraños a su casa especialmente cuando papá estaba de viaje, asi que mejor se escabullía a la cocina a tomar aunque sea un vaso con agua y alguna fruta.

no quería ser visto por alguno de esos tipos. las ultimas dos veces que se topo con uno. el primero lo golpeo con una vara por haber tirado por accidente la botella de vino barato mientras su madre reía. le costo mucho trabajo esconder los moretones en su cuerpo de la atenta mirada de los profesores. el otro intento tocarlo de forma asquerosa, si no fuera porque logro escapar hacia la calle, quien sabe que habría pasado.

afortunadamente, no solo logro tomar un par de manzanas, sino también un sandwich previamente preparado que seguramente su mama hizo para el tipo extraño. rápidamente guardo la comida en su mochila y a paso ligero corrió a su cuarto.

una vez adentro, suspiro de alivio, dejando su mochila en el escritorio, regreso a la puerta para poner el seguro y cerrar con dos candados su habitación que secretamente puso cuando sus padres no estaban. era la única forma que podía dormir tranquilo o por lo menos, evitar sentir tanto miedo cuando uno de los tipos que trae mama a la casa.

no tenia mucho que hacer en su habitación mas que cenar y dormir. normalmente permanecía el mayor tiempo posible en la escuela para postergar el inevitable regreso a casa, ademas de hacer sus deberes escolares porque no contaba con internet ni tampoco celular de ultima generación. lo único que tenia en su recamara es un viejo televisor, un peluche de oso café, su ropa (que constaba de 3 mudas y sus uniformes) aquel futon gastado y algunos viejos libros de cuentos que solia leerse a si mismo pero su mayor tesoro era un viejo reproductor de discos con audífonos que usaba durante toda la noche para poder fugarse de su realidad.

tomo su mochila para sacar su comida y cenar mientras elegía el tipo de música que escucharía esta vez. tenia pocos discos de lo que ha encontrado en la basura o en los cajones de sus padres. la música lo estremecía, lo hacia perderse en un mundo de sensaciones que lo distraían de sus penurias. amaba los tonos de voz, sus ricas combinaciones entre graves y agudos, la mezcla de sonidos entre cada instrumento. se sentía tan bien, tan estremecedor.

la primera vez que la escucho fue cuando tenia 10 años, fue en la escuela en un festival cultural sobre la música extranjera. algo extraño surgió en su cuerpo en crecimiento, algo que hizo manchar sus pantaloncillos en el momento que se dejo llevar por la música tan rítmica y perfecta. si no fuera por una niña que grito que se había hecho encima, no se hubiera percatado.

aunque ese dia termino terriblemente mal para el, no solo por la humillación publica en la escuela también su madre lo golpeo hasta que dejo sus glúteos llenos de moretones para enseñarle en no orinarse encima. el escuchar la música fue un gran alivio para el, fue entonces que discretamente busco entre las cosas de sus padres y objetos perdidos de la escuela algo que produjera dicho arte.

descubrió que no toda la música podía llevarlo a ese nivel de extasis, solo determinadas canciones o estilos podían pero lo que si lo lleva al paraíso aunque tenga que lavar sus calzoncillos después es escuchar la voz barítono sea femenina o masculina. lastima que solo tenga un disco con esa voz y no se oia del todo bien.

una vez seleccionado el tipo de música que escuchara, termino de cenar y justo cuando iba a acomodar su mochila, esta se resbala de sus manos haciendo un golpe seco. el tierno preadolescente se queda quieto y callado. esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado eso, que su madre no llegara a el hecha una furia. pero la suerte le sonrió, no paso nada al cabo de unos minutos. mas relajado, se dispuso a ordenar sus cosas nuevamente hasta que ve algo que no es suyo.

una revista para adultos.

Yusaku recordó que uno de los niños que lo molestan la traía en la mañana pero cuando uno de los profesores estaba pasando entre las filas cuando empezó a sospechar de mal comportamiento. el mocoso insufrible la echo en su mochila y lo acuso a el. afortunadamente se dio cuenta a tiempo de la treta y logro esconder mejor esa revista en uno de los espacios secretos de esta. el pequeño ojiverde no estaba interesado en esas cosas pero su curiosidad natural salio a relucir.

sentándose en su futon, abrió aquella revista para quedarse algo sorprendido. eran mujeres como mamá o sus profesoras con poca ropa o sin nada de ella, haciendo cosas de adultos o posando. Yusaku avergonzado arrojo aquel material hacia la pared cayendo sin gracia al piso, dejando abierta una pagina de clasificados. al ver que no había mujeres desnudas en ese segmento, se acerco a ese montón de hojas dañadas para leer mejor cada pequeño espacio.

Decía muchas cosas que no entendía del todo: masajes eróticos, servicios a domicilio, bailes. Algunos los lograba entender por simple deducción como el esoterismo y ofertas de trabajo pero lo que le llamó la atención fue el logo de un teléfono en llamas de nombre "Hot-Line". El pequeño ojiverde esmeralda miro sin comprender esas letras y siguio leyendo en voz baja.

-¿te sientes solo _cariño_? ¿Quieres un poco de compañía? Llama ahora, te estamos esperando - Yusaku sintió algo tibio en su pecho. Bueno, el se sentía solo desde hace mucho tiempo, tiene a sus padres pero es como si no estuvieran, no tiene amigos en la escuela aunque intenta ser amable pero lo pasan por alto. Si esas personas solo pedían que fueran llamadas, no tendría algo de malo.

Yusaku trago un poco duro, pensando si estaba bien marcar al número que relucía en colores neon en el papel. ¿Y si sus papás lo descubren? El pequeño estaba por volver a tirar esa cosa a la basura pero una vez más el sentimiento de soledad lo abrumo.

\- solo... Solo una vez y ya - se prometió a si mismo. Primero escondió la revista en el cajón de sus zapatos en caso de alguno de sus padres entrara, Abrió los candados de su cuarto y salió despacio por el pasillo. Tenía que llegar a la cocina, ahí era el único teléfono inalambrico de la casa, lo malo es que está cerca de la sala.

Camino casi en cuclillas pegado a la pared, escondiéndose en la oscuridad, escucho aquellos ruidos raros que hace mamá cuando está sola con esos señores. También los ruidos que hace ellos que le causan pavor, golpes, gritos profundos y muchas groserías.

Venían de la sala.

Yusaku trago duramente saliva tratando de no mirar, no debía. Sino se quedaría paralizado de miedo y lo descubrirían. La última vez que le pasó, fue con su padre que llegó con una mujer de cabello verde. Prácticamente lo hizo dormir afuera de la casa después de que lo saco a patadas. Para su suerte, la puerta de atrás estaba sin seguro y pudo colarse por ahí.

llego a la cocina a hurtadillas y lo mas cuidadoso que pudo tomo el teléfono color plata que reposaba en la base. una vez teniendo ese objeto en sus manos, empezó a caminar de regreso a su habitación lo mas escondido que la oscuridad de la casa le permite.

una vez superada esa difícil misión e intentando ignorar los ruidos que hacen los adultos, se volvió a encerrar en su habitación con sus 2 candados. saco la revista de su escondite, arranco la hoja donde venia el numero y el resto de la revista la tiro por la ventana. volvió a su futon para hacer esa llamada.

con sus dedos temblorosos empezó a oprimir botones para hacer la llamada y cuando termino, espero en la linea que terminaran los timbrazos. esta algo nervioso sobre lo que estaba haciendo, quizás no acepten su llamada.

_-hola cariño, estaba esperando tu llamada-_ Yusaku se quedo quieto. paralizado al oir esa voz suavemente grave, cada vello de su cuerpo se erizo, tembló como si estuviera asustado pero sabia bien que se trataba. su voz perfecta como un ángel, que entona cuidadosamente cada silaba en un rico acento que no logra diferir.

_-¿estas ahí?-_ Yusaku reacciono y trago duramente para poder tomar valor.  
-si... aquí estoy... soy Yusaku- se presento tímidamente, intentando no perderse en la voz de la mujer.  
_-oh cariño ¿que edad tienes? _\- pregunto gentilmente. hace tanto que no escucha un tono así.  
-tengo 12 años.-  
_-pequeño, eres muy joven para hacer estas llamadas. ¿porque marcaste?- _la mujer del otro lado de la linea no se oía molesta, cosa que alegro al pequeño ojiesmeralda.  
\- decía que podía marcar si me sentía solo- un breve silencio surgió, que puso nervioso al preadolescente y que no escucharía esa voz tan maravillosa.

_-oh mi pequeño niño ¿como fue tu día? -_ la voz amable acaricio el cuerpo inocente de Yusaku, el pequeño peliazul con mechas purpuras se estremeció y apretó sus piernas, resistiendo a la incomodidad en sus piernas.  
-bien, creo señorita- respondió lo mejor que pudo.  
_-¿que sucede mi pequeño? ¿tienes problemas en la escuela? -_  
\- bueno... yo... - Yusaku bajo la mirada avergonzado, no sabia que decir de su horrible día a día.  
_\- tranquilo mi niño, no me enojare contigo. por como te escucho, pareces ser un niño muy bueno y lindo- _el ojiesmeralda se sonrojo por el halago. su joven cuerpo se estremeció de forma rara, Yusaku luchaba para no hacerse en sus calzoncillos, cruzo las piernas para esconder esa cosa que lo avergonzaba.

_-¿quieres contarme?-_  
-si señorita- mansamente el ojiesmeralda empezó a relatar su aburrido día, desde los bravucones que le molestan y los profesores que lo ignoran con regularidad. los exámenes que logro pasar sea por los pelos o con notas sobresalientes pero no le daba importancia en realidad, después de todo, nadie le hace caso y sobre un señor de limpieza de la escuela que lo acosa a veces e insiste que lo acompañe a la sala de limpieza. al terminar de platicar hubo un largo silencio, Yusaku temía que la señorita del teléfono colgara o lo regañara.

_-no se te ocurra estar a solas con ese hombre ¿esta claro mi niño? siempre busca como escabullirte de el. carga en tu mochila un sobrecito de sal y si el se acerca mucho a ti, se lo hechas en los ojos y un silbato- _explico la mujer del teléfono en tono preocupado pero amable.  
-si señorita.- el pequeño sonrió sintiendo un agradable calor en su pecho.  
_\- te felicito mi pequeño por tus calificaciones. sigue esforzándote mucho - _Yusaku sonrió enormemente ante la voz suave, maravillosa que se había quedado tatuada en su mente.  
-si señorita - repitió el niño.  
_-bien, mi niño fue un placer hablar contigo pero es hora de irse a dormir. los niños lindos como tu no debe desvelarse.- _la voz fue dulce y juguetona. el pequeño Yusaku hacia tanto tiempo que no recibía esas palabras que no dudo en obedecer, se acomodo en la cama con una sonrisa enorme.

-buenas noches señorita-  
_-dulces sueños Yusaku-_

...

al día siguiente, el pequeño peliazul con mechitas rosadas estaba en las nubes.

apenas hizo caso a la fuerte discusión de sus padres en el desayuno mientras comía la insípida avena que se preparo. su mente no para de pensar en la voz de aquella señorita que le dio alivio a su corazón. incluso en la escuela, se la paso soñando despierto, ignorando el mundo a su alrededor, a los niños que lo molestan, solo regreso a la realidad cuando rompieron su cajita de colores, eso lo desalentó un poco pero nuevamente recordar la dulce voz de esa mujer lo dejo nuevamente con su corazón tranquilo.

_-"sigue esforzándote" -_ recordó mientras repasaba sus lecciones entre clases. ya esperaba ansioso volver a casa para llamarla de nuevo.

...

conforme pasaron los días. Yusaku seguía marcando con cierta regularidad a la mujer de la extraña linea telefónica, siempre marcando pasadas de las diez u once de la noche, cuando sus padres ya están dormidos o muy entretenidos con sus cosas.

la sexta vez que marco, una voz diferente respondió. Lo consterno un poco, era una voz femenina pero no era de la señorita que el ansiaba llamar. así que colgó. en ese momento Yusaku se sintió desalentado, pensado que quizás no volvería a escuchar aquella hermosa voz. sacudió su cabeza con algo de incredulidad y volvió a marcar a ese numero que guarda celosamente.

al quinto timbrazo, escucho su voz angelical. un gran alivio cubrió su corazón mientras se acomoda mejor en su cama. la mujer rió divertida por su travesura de marcar y colgar. Yusaku no tardo en preguntar porque no respondía ella, la mujer de voz melódica le explico a grandes rasgos que la linea esta conectada a varios teléfonos y que ella aun no llegaba a su posición.

después de esa explicación, el pequeño de ojos verdes comenzó a narrar su día. el joven de ojos verdes siente su corazón vibrar de dicha junto con su cuerpo cuando escucha la voz de la mujer del teléfono decirle cosas amables, dulces, llenas de un cariño que su alma desesperanzada las recibe hambrienta, a veces le narra cuentos, otras ella le cuenta de su día. incluso le llego a cantar una nana para dormir. continúan así hasta después de las 12 am o en su defecto, la mujer del teléfono lo manda a dormir.

al día siguiente, Yusaku se despierta de buen humor aun cuando estuviera rodeado de personas negativas, su corazón prevalecía lleno de esperanza de saber que alguien estaba interesado en su vida, que de cierto modo lo esperaban en casa. en las tardes cuando estudiaba era inevitable no pensar como seria su rostro, su cabello, incluso cual seria su nombre. sabia que era tonto no saberlo tras haber llamado muchas veces pero siempre olvida preguntarle su nombre, se enfoca tanto en oír su voz, perderse en ella y en sus ricas tonalidades.

a veces el pequeño ojiverde esmeralda se queda dormido pensado que un día, ella vendría a su casa por el para irse lejos, viviría en su casa y cuando fuera adulto se casaría con ella. la idea lo hacia sonrojarse y abrazar su oso de peluche con fuerza.

es un bonito sueño que le da fuerza para seguir adelante.

...

apenas termino sus deberes escolares y escaparse del hombre que lo acecha, Yusaku se fue corriendo a su casa. tenia una razón para volver lo mas pronto posible pero debía ser cuidadoso. no podía llamar si sus padres están despiertos, podrían ahuyentar a la señorita y no responder nunca mas.

eso era lo que menos quería.

cuando arribo, lo primero que hizo fue asomarse con cuidado para saber si sus padres están y si es así, que están haciendo. apenas entro y vio a su padre usando su ropa toda arrugada pasando con una botella en la mano sin saludarlo siquiera, detrás de el apareció su madre reclamando cosas que no entendía del todo.

Yusaku se acerco a sus padres solo con el fin de saludarlos y mostrar sus buenas notas, hacerse notar por los adultos mas importantes en su joven vida pero apenas iba a decir algo cuando su madre en un arrebato de furia toma su frágil brazo hasta ponerlo enfrente de su padre que lucia extraño.

-¡este es el problema! ¡no atiendes a tu hijo!- reclamo la mujer. - ¡eres un cerdo desconsiderado! deforme mi cuerpo para tener a este crío y no tienes la decencia de mantener-  
-¡calla esa puta boca! hasta donde yo se, seguramente ese niño no es mio ¡ademas es tu deber mantenerlo!- grito el hombre arrojando la botella a quien sabe donde para estrellarse con fuerza asustando al pequeño ojiverde esmeralda. a esas alturas, Yusaku quería huir de ahí pero su madre no lo suelta, es mas, aumenta el agarre de su mano.  
-¡¿y de quien es la culpa?! te gastas el dinero en putas y ron barato-  
-¿que hay de ti? seguro quieres dinero para tus jodidas drogas y mantener a tu amante. ¿que piensas que no lo se? que eres una ramera cualquiera-

fue en ese momento que Yusaku emitió un pequeño chillido. un ligero llanto por el temor que le provoca todo eso, cosa que distrajo a los adultos pero en vez de calmarse y consolar al pequeño, aumento la cólera de ambos.

-¿porque lloras? ¿que? ¿acaso eres marica? - el hombre le dio una bofetada en su mejilla derecha. dolía terriblemente, lucho contra las lagrimas que se habían formado en las comisuras de sus ojos. sabia que si lloraba, le iría peor.  
-es tu culpa haberlo consentido tanto. si no fuera por ti, seria un hombre-  
-cierra la puñetera boca- la mujer arrojo a Yusaku contra el piso para seguir discutiendo con el padre. el pequeño peliazul se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió a su cuarto apenas agarrando su mochila, dejado atrás su boleta de calificaciones.

subió a su habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de el para tirarse en su cama abrazando a su peluche con lagrimas en sus ojos. Yusaku lloro en silencio sintiendo su corazon romperse por su horrible realidad, no quería saber nada ni de nadie. siguió llorando en silencio preguntándose una y otra vez que había hecho mal para ser tratado así ¿que hizo? ¿a quien lastimo? siguió preguntándose en silencio hasta que finalmente se quedo dormido.

empezó a despertarse cuando sintió algo en su cuerpo, algo o alguien tocándolo con demasiada confianza. pensó que seria su madre o padre dándole arrullo pero no tenia esa sensación de seguridad. se despertó por completo cuando lo que sea que lo estaba tocando (que es una mano grande) paseo por debajo de su camisa. Yusaku se levanto de golpe pero fue retenido por un hombre robusto que le causaba asco de verlo. su hosca mano le tapo la boca con dureza mientras sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas.

-mira que tenemos aquí. eres una niña muy guapa- la otra mano empezó a tocarlo con mayor confianza aun cuando Yusaku luchaba completamente asustado y asqueado.  
\- tienes una piel muy suave. la puta de tu madre no dijo que tenia una hija tan bonita. - el tipo hacia sonidos obscenos y empezó a lamer su mejilla mientras seguía tocándolo con demasiada libertad. Yusaku lloraba asustado mientras pensaba en su ángel de hermosa voz, rogando que llegara a salvarlo.

_-"carga un sobrecito de sal..."-_ recordó que a un lado de su cama había dejado un salero, la misma noche que le dijo su angel que lo tuviera en la mano. intentando superar el pánico al ser tocado así, empezó a mover su bracito derecho para alcanzar lo único que podría salvarlo. tanteando con sus dedos y apenas logrando ver hacia donde lo movía, manteniendo la poca cordura, sin dejarse llevar por el miedo y más porque el hombre estaba empezando a quitarle sus pantalones.

en el momento que sintió el salero, lo tomo con fuerza y lo arrojo a la cara de su agresor sin antes cerrar sus propios ojos. Yusaku escucho que el tipo grito de dolor sin parar de soltar un sin numero de groserías, apenas sintió que lo soltaba para tallarse los ojos, el pequeño se escapo del tipo aunque el lo había agarrado de su ropa, huyo sin importar quedar desnudo del torso.

corrió sin detenerse en ningún momento, huyo de su casa hasta que se canso y se escondió en una esquina. el pequeño ojiverde esmeralda se abrazo a su mismo mientras llora desconsolado, tanto miedo y pánico había en su corazón que ya no quería estar ahí, ya no quería vivir.

¿De qué le sirve estar vivo si va estar sufriendo? Nadie le echaría de manos, sus papás no lo quieren y en la escuela mucho menos. Yusaku lloro escondido en esa esquina detrás de unos botes de basura, hasta que recordó la voz de la señorita del teléfono.

El pequeño peliazul con mechitas rosas recordo que ella está por ahí, en alguna parte de la ciudad. El quiere conocerla, saber cómo es ella, poder tomar su mano, verla sonreír o reírse, oírle decir que lo quiere y que siempre estaría con el.

Se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa. Lo mejor era regresar a su casa aunque no quisiera en realidad. Pero tiene frío y si es cuidadoso puede colarse por la puerta de atrás o alguna ventana y esconderse en alguna parte de su casa. Fue en ese momento que empezó a andar cuando escucho una voz terriblemente familiar.

\- joder eres muy cara... - escondiéndose entre las cajas y el callejón vio a varias mujeres usar ropa poco abrigadora con algunos hombres rodeando cerca, pudo ver a su padre cerca de su lugar. Parado mientras hurga en sus bolsillos y a su lado a una mujer de cabello lacio, largo hasta el cuello y rojo como fuego, usa un top a juego de una mini falda blanca con detalles verdes con altos tacones.

\- pero bien que quieres _cariño_ -su voz es suave, familiar que hace eco en su joven mente. por inercia se acerco a la mujer de tacones altos con pasos leves. apenas noto que su padre se había alejado excusando ir al cajero. con su mirada enfocada a la pelirroja, Yusaku jugaba con sus manos nervioso, sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente contra su pecho y su garganta parecía cerrarse a cada paso que daba.

-se... se...-en ese momento la voluptuosa mujer de cabello rojo y ojos de color miel verdosa volteo a verlo, aumentando su nerviosismo y poca capacidad para pensar. ya no sentía frió aun cuando estaba con su pecho desnudo y sudaba terriblemente.

-¿que haces aquí niño? deberías estar en casa- la pelirroja miro con atención al pequeño de ojos verdes. Yusaku se detuvo a pocos, casi a punto de tocar una de sus piernas. el no cabía de su asombro. es ella, la mujer de voz barítono y maravillosa que le arrulla en las noches.

su ángel

-señorita...- el niño apenas pudo hablar con cierta lógica mientras sonríe un poco mas. la ojimiel le vio extrañada, no solo porque el niño le hablo con demasiada confianza sino por la forma que le mira hasta que cayo en cuenta de como la llamo.  
-¿Yusaku? - el niño afirmo despacio sin dejar de sonreír y mirarle lleno de dicha. la mujer pestañeo sorprendida al ver que se trataba del mismo pequeño que llama todas la noches a su horrible trabajo. estaba a punto de hablar cuando el padre de Yusaku le habla desde la puerta del motel, exigiendo su presencia.

-¿que hace con mi papá señorita?- el pequeño sale de su ensueño cuando recuerda que su padre estaba con ella hace un momento y ahora pide que vaya con el.  
\- ¿es tu padre? oh pequeño yo... - volvió a escuchar al hombre gritar por ella.  
-¿usted es como esas señoras que trae papá a la casa? ¿harán cosas como las que hace mi mama? - la mujer vio como la mirada del niño se fue opacando, sus ojitos se llenan de lagrimas y sus labios temblaban, intentando reprimir su llanto.  
\- mi niño... lo siento tanto... -

en ese momento Yusaku salio corriendo en dirección opuesta. corría a su casa con su corazón roto en muchos pedazos, pensó que su ángel de hermosa voz era una buena persona, una mujer gentil pero solo resulto ser como las señoras que trae su padre a la casa y hacen esas cosas. su corazón tierno e inocente voló muy alto soñando despierto para después estrellarse crudamente contra el piso. el niño de ojos verdes llego a su casa, corrió a su habitación y sin importar si lo escucha su madre o alguno de los señores que podrían lastimarlo. solo se acostó en su futon y abrazo su oso de peluche mientras llora una vez mas. realmente pensó que ella lo quería, que era especial, llego a imaginarse ya de adulto viéndola con un vestido de novia como lo vio en una de las películas que ponen en el audiovisual de la escuela.

que tendría su _felices para siempre_.

pero solo fueron sueños futiles.

...

no sabe cuanto tiempo paso o que tanto se durmió, no le importa en realidad.

solo recuerda que se desperto algo aturdido porque escucho unos ligeros golpes provenir de su puerta. el pequeño peliazul con mechitas rosadas se extraño al respecto, sus padres nunca tocan su puerta y los hombres extraños llegan sin hacer ruido. se limpio las lagrimas a duras penas para asomarse a ver quien era, realmente no le importa.

Yusaku se acerco a puerta y tímidamente la abrio, aunque no le interesa, no significa que deje de tener miedo a lo que le pueda pasar. lo primero que vio fue una mini falda blanca y conforme fue subiendo la vista, su respiración dejo de funcionar por varios segundos y temblo un poco nervioso al reconocerla.

-hola pequeño- saludo la mujer de cabello rojo con una mirada suave pero cansada. el niño de ojos esmeraldas no sabia que decir, de todos sus pensamientos nunca se espero ver realmente verla parada detrás de su puerta. era como un sueño volviendose realidad.

-¿puedo pasar?- por inercia, el niño se alejo de la puerta y corrio a su futon para taparse hasta la cabeza. sentía su corazón retumbar por tantas emociones: miedo, ansiedad, temor, furia, alegría... amor. tantas para su lastimada alma que lo hacian sentir mareado y con ganas de vomitar.

la mujer se acerco al pequeño bulto en el futon teniendo cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. dejo en la mesa su pequeña mochila, emitiendo una sonrisa melancólica al ver el estado del pequeño que solia llamarla cada noche. se sento la cama del niño teniendo cuidado de no acercarse demasiado. no quiere asustarlo.

-hola Yusaku. - saludo con amable voz.  
-hola. - respondio sin quitarse la cobija.  
-yo, siento mucho que me hayas visto asi con tu padre. esa clase de cosas no debe ver un niño - la pelirroja se acomodo un mechon de su cabello sin imaginarse como estaba el pequeño, si antes Yusaku sentia su corazon casi salir de su pecho con tan solo oir su voz, tenerla cerca y escucharla, poder incluso oler su perfume casi hace que se quede como estatua y sin deseos de respirar.

-hay cosas de las cuales no me enorgullezco y esta es una de ellas. no quise lastimarte mi niño-  
-esta bien, señorita...-  
-Ryoken... se que no has preguntado pero mi nombre es Ryoken - se presento con amable gesto. el ojiesmeralda asomo su cara aun sabiendo lo roja que podia estar, solo para comprobar que no estuviera soñando.  
-¿como llego a mi casa señorita Ryoken?- un poco mas valiente, se asomo mas con la intención de acercarse.  
-lei la dirección en la identificación de su padre.- la mujer se quedo con el plastico para llegar a la casa del pequeño Yusaku después de que le saco todo el dinero al hombre tras hacer que se quedara dormido.  
-yo... pensaba irme de esta ciudad esta noche, despues de mi ultimo... trabajo. pero no quise irme sin despedirme de ti, disculparme por lo que te hice pasar esta noche-

-va a irse- el niño sintió su corazón hundirse de pena. apenas la habia conocido, apenas sabia su nombre, no queria despedirse tan pronto.  
-si, es necesario. pero hubo un ligero cambio de planes.- la mujer de hermoso cuerpo y ropa poco discreta se acomodo mejor en esa cama para mirar al niño que parecia que volveria a llorar.

\- viendo como estas aqui... creo que seria mejor que vinieras conmigo, claro solo si quieres. no te puedo ofrecer algo estable por el...- no termino de hablar cuando Yusaku se levanto para abrazarla fuertemente. la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras llora pero esta vez de alegría, su corazón parecía un tambor por la intensidad de sus latidos. no cabía de su sorpresa y felicidad, su sueño se había hecho realidad, el deseo mas desesperado de su alma se había cumplido.

estar con su ángel

-si quiero... si quiero señorita Ryoken. - la mujer sonrio y regreso el abrazo con gentileza.  
-bien mi niño. cambiate y arregla tus cosas. te veo afuera. - apuro Ryoken mientras rompia el abrazo, tras darle un pequeño pero sonoro beso en su frente, se aleja para salir por la puerta y asomarse a todos lados, asegurando que no hubiera nadie.

yusaku por su parte, se sentia en las nubes. ¿hace cuanto que no recibia una muestra de afecto tan desinteresada? pero el mismo salio de sus cavilaciones para cumplir con su tarea. salio de su cama para cambiarse ropa, poniéndose un abrigo café y sus botitas. tomo su mochila echando en ella un cambio de ropa, sus discos de música y reproductor de CD, tambien tomo su osito de peluche. una vez listo, salio de su cuarto, teniendo cuidado por donde iba, buscando con la mirada a su angel salvador.

-¿señorita?-  
-aqui...- la vio salir del cuarto de sus padres, usaba la vieja gabardina de mamá, una color beige con negro que segun ella nunca le quedo y la dejo arrumbada en el closet. pero a la señorita Ryoken le queda muy bien, no paraba de verla. apenas se dio cuenta que traia la maleta de su padre, una pequeña color negro.

-se ve muy bonita... - soltó el pequeño haciendo sonreír a la mujer.  
-que dulce eres Yusaku, venga, es hora de irnos.- susurro la pelirroja. apenas iban a tomar camino cuando escucharon la voz la madre de Yusaku gemir junto a la de varios hombres. venia de la sala. Yusaku vio que la pelirroja gruño en voz baja, el podia escabullirse por la oscuridad hasta la salida pero ella no, es muy alta y no queria que ninguno de esos señores lastimara a Ryoken.

-podemos irnos por atras, por la lavanderia- el pequeño niño guio a su angel por el mejor camino, escondiéndose en la oscuridad y andando en cuclillas, cuidando sus pasos, evadiendo lo mejor que podian las botellas y algunos trastos tirados. ambos sonrieron con alivio cuando vieron la puerta sin cerrojo y avanzaron mas rapido. pero apenas estaban por salir cuando alguien sujeta a Ryoken del brazo con mucha fuerza, casi la hacen gritar.

-pero que tenemos aqui... es una zorra follable, mucho mejor que la puta de alla. - uno de los hombres que estaban en la sala, los habia seguido. Ryoken forcejeo para escapar pero es inutil, no si tenia un brazo protegiendo a Yusaku.  
-no me toques infeliz- siguio luchando ante un asustado Yusaku.  
-mira que tiene agallas, ojala asi grites cuando te la meta. -

-¡suelta a Ryoken!- el niño le dio una fuerte patada en los testículos, su miedo se volvio coraje cuando lastimaba a su angel salvador. el hombre soltó a la pelirroja ante el repentino y crudo dolor en su entrepierna pero no termino ahí, la mujer de gabardina tomo una botella vacía y lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

-vamos- Ryoken tomo al niño de la mano y llevándose sus pocas cosas salieron de ahí. corriendo por la calle en la madrugada, teniendo como único testigo a la luna brillando en el cielo.

...

la pelirroja estaba de pie frente a una taquilla de venta de boletos para comprar 2 pasajes para irse de la ciudad.

En cuanto al pequeño de 12 años. Yusaku estaba sentado en una banca comiendo un panecillo dulce con una botella de leche mientras esperaba a la señorita Ryoken. el niño no paraba de verla desde su sitio por si alguien llega y la toca de forma indebida para defenderla con todas sus fuerzas.

después de mucho correr y asegurarse que nadie los seguía, andaron por las calles y caminos durante la noche mientras ella le explica su plan para irse. tomarían un tren a la ciudad a Dancity donde vive una amiga suya que los alojarían por un tiempo mientras ella pilla un lugar donde quedarse junto a un buen empleo. entre risas también le prometió que buscaría un buen colegio para el, porque el que sea ahora un fugitivo no significa que dejara sus estudios de lado.

para el jovencito es casi un buen plan, solo falto la parte donde ellos se casarían y estarían juntos por siempre.

-ya esta mi niño. -el pequeño ojiverde vio a la mujer acercarse a el con una sonrisa y ambos boletos en la mano. los guardo con cuidado entre sus ropas para sentarse junto a el.  
-en unos minutos nos iremos de aqui-  
-si señorita Ryoken. - el niño bajo de su lugar para ir a tirar la botella a la basura junto a la envoltura, después de cumplir su pequeña misión, Yusaku se acomodo junto a la pelirroja con un gesto relajado sonriendo.  
-¿me acompañas al baño pequeño? hay que asearse un poco- el niño afirmo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

ambos iban de la mano en dirección al sanitario, la estación de trenes esas horas esta solitario y fresco, los guardias se podían contar fácilmente con los dedos y había muchos asientos vacíos como locales cerrados. entraron juntos al baño de damas, total no había problema si no había nadie.

mientras Yusaku se lava la cara y las manos veía como Ryoken se sacaba de la cabeza horquillas negras, una tras otra mientras hacia gestos de concentración que le parecían algo graciosas. cuando finalizo tan laboriosa tarea, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que su cabellera roja se trataba de una peluca y debajo de ella había cabello blanco como nieve con unas singulares mechas purpuras al contorno de su rostro. no es tan largo, apenas le llega al cuello pero aun asi, se notaban los rulos gruesos en su forma.

con un poco de agua empezó a peinarse mejor mientras sonríe relajada. pero las sorpresas no terminan ahí, Yusaku vio como ella se quitaba algo de los ojos, algo extraño que la hizo pestañear unos segundos y en sus dedos había algo delgado de color amarillo trasparente.

-rayos se rompió. lastima, eran mis lentillas favoritas. - el niño vio el par de ojos azules mas brillantes y bonitos que nunca había visto, tenían un color parecido a una estrella lejana o las zapatillas de cristal de la cenicienta.  
-¿que es eso?- indico con su dedo Yusaku aun sin creer lo visto.  
-son lentillas de color, las personas las usan para cambiar de estilo, yo las use para esconderme. este es el color real de mis ojos - señalo sus ojos, ligeramente irritados por el cristal de contacto.  
-¿duele?-  
-no, solo me pica un momento pero pasara mi niño- explico tirando la peluca y las lentillas a la basura.  
-¿porque te escondías? -  
\- hay personas malas que me hacían daño, me hacían hacer cosas como las que viste en el callejón. así que escondí el color natural de mi cabello y mis ojos para que no me encuentren tan fácilmente. - explico a grandes rasgos.  
-si, nunca había visto el color de tu cabello. es muy bonito, parece algodón o nieve - respondió Yusaku sin dejar de ver a la mujer que lo había sacado de su casa.

-asi es, como es raro de ver, es fácil de encontrar. - hubo silencio después de eso. Yusaku no paraba de ver a la mujer que lo había rescatado de su casa mientras ella se termina de asear y desmaquillarse lo mejor que podia con tan solo papel sanitario y jabón barato. cuando termino, solo se puso un poco brillo labial en sus labios.

-¿porque me salvo de mi casa? - Ryoken se quedó en silencio y giro su vista al pequeño niño junto a ella. Lo miro con melancólica, preguntándose si es correcto o no decirle al niño parte de su historia.

-veras... yo también viví algo parecido a ti. pero mi padre murió y quede a cargo de mi tía materna. ella me vendió a unos hombres cuando tenia 8 años, después jamas volví a verla. viví muchas cosas feas que ningún niño debe vivir o ver, cuando tuve suficiente edad, me escape pero me volvieron a atrapar pero otras personas que me trataron un poco mejor pero igualmente me hacían hacer cosas que no quería. pasaron los años y me volví insensible, pensaba lo peor de la humanidad o eso creí hasta que un pequeño de 12 años marco por error a una linea para adultos. - Yusaku se sonrojo al verse mencionado.

-me vi en ti cuando vi tu corazón roto y sin esperanzas Yusaku, no quería que eso te pasara a ti también. así que seguí atendiendo tus llamadas. Estaba feliz con eso, sentía que hacía algo bueno con mi vida aunque sea un instante. Hasta que mi odioso jefe me hizo trabajar en la calle. Todo bien hasta que un hombre malo me maltrato tanto que me vi obligada a defenderme, estaba furiosa, enojada. solo tome un abrecartas que estaba ahí y yo...-  
-¿lo mataste? - pregunto algo sorprendido el pequeño.  
-no soy buena persona mi niño. no soy tampoco un ejemplo de vida que debas tomar. te ayude porque no quería que vivieras lo mismo que yo. - explico la mujer con una mueca que imita una sonrisa mientras su mano suave toca la mejilla del niño.  
-no te iras. no me dejaras solo ¿verdad? - pregunto algo inseguro al sentir a dónde iban esas palabras.  
-eres un niño bueno y lindo, seguro que muchas familias querían adoptarte.- acaricio la mejilla con ternura.

-adoptarme entonces. quiero quedarme con usted señorita Ryoken- el niño abrazo a la mujer lo mas fuerte que pudo.  
-yo no tengo nada bueno que ofrecerte Yusaku, no quiero que sufras más - la mujer sentía su corazón derretirse ante ese niño.  
-seré bueno, no me quejare-  
-pero...-  
-por favor, no quiero estar sin usted señorita Ryoken - el la vio con sus ojos de esmeraldas, grandes y llenos de inocencia infantil que aun tenia esperanzas de ser amado por la mujer que le salvo la vida. quien le dio motivos para estar vivo y ahora tiene la dicha de estar junto a ella. solo la vio suspirar y sonreír tiernamente.

-eres realmente un niño tan lindo, bueno y encantador. - lo abraza con ternura.- cuando seas mayor, seras un chico muy apuesto y muchas niñas estarán detrás de ti para ser tu novia- bromeo mientras Yusaku se sonroja abrazandola.  
-¿incluso usted? tu querrías estar conmigo-  
-¿mh?-  
-solo quiero estar contigo. ¿tengo oportunidad cuando crezca? le prometo señorita Ryoken que seré buen esposo y la cuidare.- la aludida se sorprendió por la seriedad en las palabras de Yusaku, su mirada seria en contraste del fuerte rubor en sus mejillas. estaba por responder cuando escucharon la llegada del tren, la mujer soltó su abrazo para tomar la mano del jovencito.

-es hora de irnos Yusaku- el pequeño agarro fuertemente su mochila y su osito para irse junto con ella a pasos rápidos sin alejarse ni un momento de Ryoken. subieron a su anden apenas el señor de uniforme les dio permiso a ellos y otras personas que recién arribaron. tomaron su asiento, la mujer de gabardina se sentó cerca del pasillo mientras que Yusaku tomo asiento por la ventana pero no miraba atravez de ella, sino a la mujer a su lado. no podía parar de verla, su hermoso cabello blanco y sus ojos claros como estrellas, efectivamente parecía un ángel pero estaba feliz de que no fuera uno. los ángeles de verdad regresan al cielo.

-señorita Ryoken - la mujer volteó su mirada hacia el jovencito de ojos verdes después de que soltó un bostezo. El pequeño Yusaku apenas callo en cuenta que ella no ha dormido nada.  
\- si está cansada, duerma. Yo la cuidare -  
-deberia ser al reves. Tú estás creciendo Yusaku. Duerme mi pequeño, no te preocupes.- aprovechando que había pocas personas y estaban hasta el fondo del vagón, la mujer se retiró la gabardina para cobijar al niño. Yusaku se sonrojo muchísimo porque a su perspectiva pudo ver claramente el escote de la mujer a su lado.

-venga, te cantare una Nana para que duermas mejor. Ha Sido una noche bastante ajetreada. - Ryoken se aclara la garganta y despacio empieza a cantar una canción de cuna clásica mientras acariciaba su cabeza con cariño. Yusaku por su parte sentía su piel erizada y su inexperto cuerpo estremecer ante la voz cercana de Ryoken, su perfume, su calor, la voz con la que soño tantas veces. Su corazón está acelerado e inquieto, sin querer aleja su cuerpo de ella, extrañando a la mujer.

-¿estas bien Yusaku?-  
-no...- oyó al niño gimotear de miedo y vergüenza. No quería que ella supiera que se hacía en los pantalones a veces.  
\- dime ¿qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo? - la peliblanca miro preocupada al menor, más porque este se hacía bolita y se aparta de su cuerpo.  
-no... Yo... Estoy enfermo -  
-¿Enfermo? -  
\- si. Mamá dice que solo los que están enfermos se hacen en los pantalones - hablo con voz entrecortada y baja.  
\- ¿Que cosas dices? Vamos al baño, no pasa nada Yusaku. - Ryoken le retiró la gabardina para llevarlo sin problemas al sanitario pero en vez de ver el tipico charco de orina junto sus mojados pantalones, solo lo vio tapando con sus manos su entrepierna y frotando sus rodillas con clara vergüenza.

Ryoken tuvo la ligera sospecha de lo que le pasaba a Yusaku.

-¿Me dejas ver Yusaku?- pregunto la mayor suavemente. El niño de ojos verdes pestañeo algo confundido como avergonzado retiro sus manos revelando su pequeña mancha en sus pantalones junto a un sospechoso bulto.  
-no quiero que me odie señorita Ryoken. Yo, no quise hacerme... Pero me gana...-

Ella solo sonrió y le dió un pequeño beso a su mejilla.

-no estás enfermo mi niño. - lo cubre de nuevo con su abrigo.  
-estas creciendo. Estás entrando en una etapa donde te pasan cosas buenas y agradables, algunas no tanto. - le explica suavemente.  
-entonces ¿no me hice pipi? ¿No estoy enfermo?- el niño se relaja al verla tan tranquila y amable.  
-no, es normal a tu edad. Conforme crezcas lo contraloras mejor. -  
-ah.. ¿pero como de quita? Es molesto y no me deja dormir. -  
-algunos jóvenes se bañan con agua muy fría y la otra forma es... Bueno... - ahora fue turno de Ryoken en ruborizarse. Es un niño en crecimiento ¿Cómo ayudarlo con su problema de erección?

\- por favor señorita Ryoken, ayúdeme. - la mujer de sonrojo más, estaba por negarse pero al ver al menor tan asustado, suspiro algo resignada.

-solo está vez -

Después de esa oración, Ryoken llevo a Yusaku al baño y se encerraron los dos juntos. La mujer hizo que el menor se sentará en sus piernas y mientras le explica en voz baja contra su oído lo que iba a hacer y cómo se llama cada acción o cosa, lo tocaba con cuidado, guiando sus manos para como moverse. Yusaku apenas podía entender que pasaba, sentía vergüenza como una extraña sensación de bienestar mientras su Ángel lo toca con amable cariño.

Yusaku no sentía asco o miedo mientras es tocado por las suaves manos de quien adora tanto ademas, ella le hablaba al oído haciéndolo estremecerse mas fuerte. no le decía cosas sucias como en algún momento escucho a sus padres decir o gritar, sino tiernas explicaciones sobre su cuerpo y para que sirve cada cosa. llego un punto que el preadolescente no pudo mas y tras un gemido grueso salir de su boca, solto su virgen semilla en su mano siendo sujetada por una mas grande y femenina.

Ryoken vio con ternura como el menor casi se duerme en su regazo tras su primera experiencia sexual intencional, pero era necesario que se mantuviera despierto, un sanitario no es un bonito lugar para dormir.

-mi niño, no es un buen lugar para dormir. ademas, tienes que limpiarte primero. - animo la mujer haciendo reaccionar a menor de ojos verdes mientras lo baja de su regazo.  
-e-esta bien- Yusaku se sintió algo débil pero de cierto modo bien.  
\- ten cuidado, no te muevas tan brusco pequeño.- el niño se fue apoyando en la pared mientras veía a Ryoken lavarse las manos con una sonrisa ligera. después, tomo un poco de papel humedecido y se lo paso.  
-esta algo frió pero te ayudara a limpiarte - el pequeño ojiverde obedeció mansamente. se limpio su entrepierna sintiendo algo fresco pero mejor que la sensación pegajosa y caliente de hace rato.

-¿que es esto blanco señorita Ryoken?-  
-se llama semen. eso te ayudara en un futuro para hacer bebes con una mujer con quien decidas compartir tu vida y hacer una familia. pero se cuidadoso, un bebe no es un juguete y es una gran responsabilidad. - explico la mujer con una sonrisa, sin ninguna dificultad cargo al niño para que se lavara las manos. tras estar limpios, salieron con mucho siguió del tren. afortunadamente todos estaban en sus cosas o dormidos como para darse cuenta de su presencia.

después de ese momento en el baño, el par volvió a sus lugares. Yusaku sonrió suavemente mientras se dejaba dominar por el sueño con una sonrisa suave. se acomodo mejor junto a la mujer mientras cierra los ojos dejando caer su cabeza en el regazo contrario abrazando su osito con una sonrisa soñadora que no hizo mas que crecer cuando sintió la gentil mano de Ryoken acariciar su cabeza con mimo.

nunca imagino que hacer esa llamada lo llevaría a ese lugar, a un lugar donde poner su corazón y tener su propio final feliz.

.-.-.-.

me quedo tan dramática como desee, algo suave, triste y gentil. llego de la locura que tanto les gusta. quizas haga una segunda parte pero no creo que pase de eso. bueno, ojala es haya gustado. nos vemos luego corazones owo


End file.
